


Dancing With Dragons

by tomachan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Minor Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/pseuds/tomachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royalty AU where Mathias and Lukas (Denmark and Norway) are princes. All goes wrong when they need a tribute for the Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning - Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaetta/gifts).



> Dedicated to DorkDenmark from Tumblr!! <3

Appease the Gods, and everyone may live. Such a fate was placed on one soul every generation, continuing on so that there may be a constant flow of souls to give to the Gods. The Nordic kingdom was a horrible, cold place, with monsters roaming free and blistering winds killing many daily. Only a select few people were allowed to live in the castle. The bloodline of the True. The castle was filled with a constant fire, a faerie fire, white hot with its eternal flame.

"-And then Norge will be my Queen, right, Norge?" asked the spunky child, swinging around a wooden sword and donning his most formal of outfits.

The other sighed and gave out in a quiet tone, "I said to stop calling me that."

The two children, around age seven, were part of the royal bloodline. Danish roots spread like a fire in Mathias's veins, and in his face, you could tell there were traces of the nationality. His dirty blond hair spiked up naturally, no matter how hard he tried to keep it down. His eyes were like an ocean on fire- calm and docile but burning with mischievousness. Mathias was the definition of "devil boy"; he got into trouble regularly and laughed all punishments off. He was to be a prince of the Nordic kingdom, along with Lukas.

Lukas had more of a calm nature than the other child. His bloodline consisted of pure Norwegian. His hair was an icy, platinum blond, and it was kept down at all times, excluding the parts that he kept up in his little, Nordic cross barrette. His eyes pierced many, and everyone who looked at the light violet would agree that he would be fit to be a ruler made of stone. Lukas kept to his business and work, and he never went against rules, no matter how horrible.

"Oh, come now, Luke, you're gonna be the best Queen of the Nordic kingdom!" Mathias laughed loudly, hitting a tree with his little sword.

The other, seated on the forest floor, curled his arms around his knees, "I told you, Mat: I'm a prince, not a Queen. Only girls can be Queen."

Mathias pouted at that and let his sword drop down, "Who says?"

"Tradition says, nitwit," Lukas sighed again and looked over to the side, "It's almost dark out; we should get back before we get in trouble."

"Trouble's my middle name!" the taller one exclaimed, putting a hand to his hip defiantly.

"I thought your name was Axel."

"That's beside the point! Come on, Queen Norge, let's stay out all night and be adventurers!! It sure beats sittin' in that castle all day, don't ya think?" the other continued hitting at the tree in front of him, practicing his swordsmanship.

The Norwegian stood up and brushed the grass from his garb, "Mathias, we'll get in big trouble if we stay out here."

Mathias smirked and knelt down, picking up the spare sword and tossing it to the other. The smaller one fumbled to catch it and sent a glare to him.

"Fight me."

Lukas growled lowly, "I will do no such thing. Our parents are probably already worried sick; we don't have a guard out here to protect us."

"The only protection you need is from me. Fight me. If you win, we go; if you lose, we stay," the other challenged.

As quick as a bullet, Lukas began hitting at the other's sword. It took a moment before Mathias began returning hits, grinning wildly. Loud thumps of wood against wood sounded throughout the woods as the two began in their duel. Neither were too trained, as they were both still children, but it didn't stop them from going full force.

Soon, Lukas dropped down and swiped his foot against Mathias's, making him hit the ground with a grunt. He moved over, knocking the sword out of his hands and stepped lightly on both of his wrists to keep him down.

He pointed the wooden sword at Mathias's neck and send him the most icy glare he could possibly muster with a face as soft as a faerie's.

"We're going home."

The other laughed and grinned at the other, nodding, and the victor got off of him, "Yeah, yeah. I'll beat you soon enough, Norge; I promise you!"

"Sure you will, Mat," Lukas rolled his eyes and helped him up, brushing off bits of grass from his back.

"I give you my word, Lukas," the other said, kneeling in front of him like a knight.

The Norwegian rolled his eyes, "Let's just go back home already; it's almost sundown."

The two walked together, talking about random things that came to mind until they both got back to the castle.

 

**~*~**

 

Both of the boys slept in the same room, beds opposite each other across it. The door was slightly ajar as they pretended to sleep.

" _I'm telling you, sire, he's the perfect candidate for the job. Look at him!_ " a voice was heard from behind the door.

" _I'm not letting you take the prince; there is no changing my mind_ ," another voice argued with him.

The Danish boy crept over to the Norwegian's bed and sat down, looking at the other.

"What do you think they're talking about?" the Danish whispered.

The other shuffled, leaning against the other, exhausted, "Dunno."

"They're talking about taking someone away. A prince. Do- Do you think it might be one of us?" the other whispered, concerned.

Lukas closed his eyes, "Maybe they're takin' you on an adventure to be a knight like ya always wanted."

Mathias's eyebrows furrowed, "But that means I won't be with my Queen anymore. How am I supposed to protect you if I'm on a long journey?"

"I'm not a Queen 'n I can take care 'a myself. Shuddup or I'll push ya off the bed," Lukas leaned his head on Mathias's shoulder and yawned, his voice slurring from lack of sleep. "Jus' keep listenin'. 'm sure they'll talk 'bout what it is.

" _I can make it worth your while, sire. The Gods need someone of True nature to please them; we have to have our harvest grow well this year, or everyone might not live 'til next spring!_ " the first man chimed in again; the voice was getting more and more desperate as the conversation progressed.

" _Worth my while how?_ " the second asked.

" _Gold beyond your wildest imagination_ ," he answered; a chiming noise was heard, and it was clear to them that he was holding a bag of gold.

The other contemplated, " _How is this so?_ "

" _The dragon that guards the gate to the Gods hoards the gold. As long as he sings and dances, we can grab the gold and have the Gods be appeased. It's a win-win situation, sire!_ "

"Luke. Lukas," Mathias shoved him slightly, "Stay awake, Norge."

"Mph," the other grunted, lightly putting his hand over the other's face.

"They're talking about a prince singing to a dragon; how cool is that, Norge?" the Danish exclaimed.

"Shh, sleep." Mathias groaned at him and continued to listen.

" _How long would he have to do this?_ " the other asked, while he- what Mathias guessed- fiddled with the bag of gold.

" _As long as he can. Until he dies from singing and dancing too much_ ," the other said as if it was no big deal.

Mathias pulled Lukas to him, a little afraid from the mention of death.

" _Then it's settled-_ "

Mathias held his breath.

" _Lukas will be held as tribute until the next True is chosen_."


	2. Don't Leave - Chapter Two

If there was any wink of sleep in Mathias's head, it was gone at that moment. Lukas being taken away to sing and dance until he dies? He absolutely wouldn't allow it. But, as soon as Lukas hears about this, he'll agree to it; it's his duty. Darn Lukas and his stupid rules.

The sun shone through the windows, and Mathias hadn't slept yet. Lukas sighed and stretched out his arms, waking up slowly.

"Oh, hey, Mat. Why 're you up so early?" Lukas asked, rubbing his eyes with one of his hands.

Mathias froze up, "N-No reason. Let's get ready for training."

He got up and quickly began to get ready, leaving Lukas confused. Matthias usually wasn't up before Lukas, let alone up and ready for the day.

"Just uh, Norge?" Matthias asked, turning his head to Lukas as the other started getting out of bed.

"Stop calling me that, Mat."

"Just. Promise me something, okay?" Mathias fiddled with his hands nervously.

Lukas stood up and walked over to Mathias, putting a hand to his head, "What's wrong? You're not sick, are you?"

Mathias shook his head no and backed up slightly from the other's slightly cold touch.

"Promise me you won't leave," he asked in a hushed tone.

Lukas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "I'm not going anywhere, Mat."

"Luke," Mathias started becoming frustrated, "Just promise me."

"Mathias. What's wrong?" Lukas asked with a concerned expression.

"Promise me!" he yelled, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, Mat, I won't leave," Lukas nodded his head, sitting him and Mathias down on the Danish's bed.

He put his hand on the back of the other's head and started rubbing his back, giving out little "shoosh" noises and comforting phrases to him. Mathias almost crushed him in a hug, crying into his shoulder.

 

**~*~**

 

"Lukas, I need to talk to you," a man with one of the voices the night before asked him later on, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lukas nodded, and Mathias grabbed his hand before he walked off with the man.

"Remember your promise, Luke, please," Mathias said in a soft voice, looking into his eyes with the most amount of pleading that he possibly could.

Lukas nodded to him and squeezed his hand before letting his hand go, walking off with the man.

 

**~*~**

 

"Lukas!" Mathias quickly stood from his seat on the castle floor as soon as Lukas came into view, rushing towards him. "L-Luk-"

"Woods. Now," the other commanded, grabbing the other's hand as he raced outside with him.

"Luke- Lukas, come on, slow down!"

As soon as they hit their usual spot, Lukas dropped his hand and fell to his knees, sitting down and curling into himself. Mathias sat down next to him and hugged him.

"I can't do it," Lukas said, his voice quivering.

"D-Do what, Luke?" Mathias whispered into the other's hair, holding him as close as he can while the other was closed off to him.

Lukas made a choking noise, obviously trying to hide any type of tears that were threatening him to come out, "I can't- k-keep your promise, Mat."

"What do you mean? You- You didn't say you'd do it, did you?" Mathias held him out by his shoulders, his grip hard as his eyes pleaded at Lukas's ones that refused to look into his. When he didn't answer, he shook his shoulders a little too hard, "Tell me you didn't say you'd do it, Luke! T-Tell me-"

Lukas's voice was nothing but a breath, "I have to go, Mat."

Mathias lifted his hands off of his shoulders and scrambled away from him, shaking his head.

"No- No, you're not leaving, Luke. You can't."

"I have to go appease the G-Gods, Mat. It's my duty; I-I have to. If I don't, th-they will hurt everyone in the kingdom. I have to-" Lukas was uncharacteristically rambling on, his voice cracking every few words.

"Someone else can! You'll get hurt if you do! You'll-" Mathias's hands raked through his wild hair, his voice higher with distress.

"The decision is made, Mathias," the other's voice boomed at him, obviously staked with hurt and anger.

Mathias was silent, his hands dropping from his hair. He looked down at the ground and whispered, "You're going to get hurt. And I- I won't be there to protect you."

"I know."

They were silent for a long while, the forest around them, once alive with birds and rustling of leaves, became quiet and still. It was as if time itself had stopped.

"I love you."

Lukas's head shot up, looking over at Mathias, who was looking over to the side. He sighed shakily and looked down in sadness.

"Don't say things you don't mean."


	3. I Promise - Chapter Three

Mathias never left Lukas's side the entire day, and the other didn't protest. They both gave no effort to be apart from each other for more than a second.

"Lukas, a word?"

He froze as the man from the other day grabbed a hold of his shoulder. Lukas regained composure and looked over at Mathias, silently telling him it was okay, before nodding to the man and walking into a room with him.

"Lukas, as you know, you're going to be a tribute for our kingdom," the man started.

Lukas nodded again, looking at the ground as the man started walking around the room.

"There's something else I've yet to tell you," he said, and Lukas's head shot up. "I realize that you have no vocal training, and singing for the dragon with a voice such as yours would not appease the Gods. You're going to be taken away for training. Ten year training. You need to be able to sing and dance for years, and your voice right now could last, at the most, a day."

"So you're saying-"

"Pack up your things as soon as you can, Lukas. I believe it'd be easiest on you to leave as quickly as possible. As soon as the sun sets, we'll set off for the training camp; it's a few days journey, so be prepared, Lukas. You realize this is a very difficult task, and the kingdom thanks you much," the man said, walking out of the room.

Lukas stood there, head down, shock overtaking him. Not even a day before he leaves and never sees this place again. Never sees Mathias again.

"Luke," a voice sounded from behind him.

He made no movement as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him, holding him close.

"Norge, what did he say? Norge? Luke, Lukas, come on, talk to me. Lukas-" the voice grew fainter as it dawned on him.

He'll be gone for years. He won't return. He'll never see his family again. He'll never see Mathias again. His face felt wet, but he wasn't crying. Mathias was.

"P-Please, Luke, talk to me," Mathias begged, his hands gripping the other's back around him almost painfully.

"Tonight," he managed to breathe out.

Mathias held his face in both of his hands, looking into his eyes with a plead, "What's tonight?"

"I have to- training, I- won't be back- Mat, I-" his voice was in choking sobs as the tears flowed down his face freely now, looking up at Mathias and hiccuping in his own tears.

Mathias repeated in a whisper, "Tonight."

 

**~*~**

 

They spent the entire time in their room, hugging and whispering to each other. "Don't go, Luke." "I don't want to go, Mat." The room was as cold and still as a winter night without snow.

"It'll be ten years before I do it," Lukas breathed to him.

"I'll- I'll come get you. S-Steal you away," Mathias's voice shook as he whispered back to him.

"Mat-"

"I'll slay the dragon, j-just like the knights. I promise you, Luke."

Lukas shook his head at him, "It's my duty; I must do it, Mat. There's no stopping it."

"I won't forget you."

"Nor will I," Lukas put his head in Mathias's shoulder, sighing slightly.

They sat in silence, their breathing shaky and quiet in the room. A knock on the door sounded throughout the room, echoing off the walls.

"Lukas, it's time to go," the man's voice boomed.

They both slowly unwrapped themselves from their embrace and walked out, hand in hand, scared for the future. As soon as they hit the carriage to take him away for good, they both stopped and looked at each other, saying their final goodbyes.

"Don't stop singing, Luke. I'll save you," Mathias took his cross necklace from under his shirt and took it off, wrapping it around Lukas and clipping it closed, "I promise."

Lukas's lip quivered as he tried not to cry again, smiling slightly, "I'll hold you to that promise, Mat."

He took out his Nordic cross barrette and placed it in Mathias's hand, curling his fingers inward to hold it.

"I'll see you soon. This isn't goodbye; I promise you, Lukas," Mathias held Lukas's hand in his.

Lukas choked a little on a sob and shook his head.

"Good bye, Mathias."


	4. Determination - Chapter Four

It had been ten years since that day. Mathias had turnt eighteen and Lukas was seventeen, meaning Lukas was soon to go do his duty as the True tribute. Mathias had been training all his life to become the best knight he could, regardless of how much everyone protested that he was a prince and wouldn't need to fight any battles since he had knights for that.

All that really mattered was getting back his best friend, Lukas. His memory had gone quickly, the only things reminding him of the Norwegian's face where the paintings of the child and the Nordic cross barette that he kept on him at all times, regardless of weather or formalities.

Times have changed, and Mathias had changed. No longer was he the spunky, little kid, jumping at any possible moment to be bad. Now, Mathias was the grown, muscular man who was rebellious in nature, but he also had something different about him. Determination. He had a cause, and he was ready to fight anyone and anything in his path. And he had, on countless occasions. The casual slip-up of a person saying that his "Queen" was gone, the cause was pointless, that his "boyfriend" was better off dead. More than one person has been seriously injured from insulting Mathias or worse, insulting Lukas.

"I need someone to take over as heir to the throne while I am gone," Mathias said to the kings of the Nordic region, kneeling on one knee as a sign of respect.

"Mathias, we realize you've been wanting to go fight this dragon for years, but it's a foolish idea-"

Mathias growled under his breath, looking up at them, "It has been ten years; I have not trained this much for nothing. I'm going to get my Lukas."

"Mathias-"

"Regardless if you want me to go or not," he said, his eyes piercing into the very souls of the kings in front of him.

The kings all looked at each other in silent conversation before one perked up, "We will pick a new heir by the end of the day. But if you return, you will no longer be heir to the throne."

He nodded his head and looked down again, "I realize this."

"All for your childhood friend?" another asked him in disbelief.

Mathias clutched the barrette in his hand, looking at them with fire in his eyes, "He means more to me than you will ever know."

"Very well. We wish you luck on your journey."

"Don't forget, Mathias, that if you wake the dragon, its roar alone can kill you."

"Which means the singing and dancing that the True is doing cannot stop."

Mathias nodded, happiness bubbling inside of him, "Thank you very much. I will return soon."

He raced his way out of the room, running to get packed. His room was as full of life as he was, even though most of the ten years, the room was cold. No one else moved into the room, and no one dared to move Lukas's bed out of the room for fear of Mathias's wrath. His clothes were messily thrown in a small pack as he jumped across the room to get his items for the journey.

"What 're you doin', Mat?" a voice from behind him sounded as the figure leaned against the door with his arms crossed.

Mathias turned around, his face almost split in two in a grin, "Ber! Hey!"

Berwald, his training buddy from these years, walked into the room. His face was in an intimidating glare always, and his hair looked like if Mathias's hair was straightened and kept down. He followed the law more than Lukas used to; he dreamed about being a officer of the law when he grew older. He would be a good intimidation tactic, as his voice was always in a mumbled, Swedish accent, and his eyes always burned into the souls of everyone he looked at, regardless of trying to look mean or not. Berwald was his best friend in the entire kingdom; he was the only thing that gave him a millisecond of hesitation for leaving.

"Been ten years?" Berwald asked, standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder.

Mathias nodded excitedly, "I'm ready. I need to see him again, Ber."

Berwald smiled slightly in amusement, "'t's not 's if you've stopped talkin' 'bout him for the past ten years."

He chuckled, continuing the packing process, "I made him a promise. I have to go."

"I know," Berwald sighed. "Just, don' be reckless, okay?"

Mathias looked at him for a moment with a serious expression and nodded, "Promise."

Berwald nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pocketknife. He handed the knife to Mathias with another curt nod.

"What's this?" Mathias looked down at the knife; deep engravings were all over the blade and handle.

"'s a knife to protect y'rself with. In case 'f any danger."

Mathias's mouth turned into a thin line in appreciation, hugging his friend tightly and saying quietly, "Thanks, Ber."

"Be careful out there, Mathias."

"Promise."


	5. Dragon Guardian - Chapter Five

The journey to the Castle of The Dragon was a long, difficult one, but not for Mathias. He made it through the bitter winds with his burning determination. The only thing he stopped for was to feed himself and his horse and for sleep.

He kissed the handle of his sword and rode on. _Don't stop singing, Luke. I'll save you,_ he recalled over and over again in his mind on repeat, _I promise_.

The gates of the castle opened as he made his horse slow down to a slow pace. His suspicions grew as he tread forward into the castle, cold and silent. As soon as he was inside, the gates closed behind him. He turned around and looked at the gates, fear threatening to come into his boiling pot of emotions.

"No turning back, I guess," he breathed to himself, looking back and riding on.

The corridors clicked under his horse's hooves, echoing off of the walls. The entirety of the castle looked like it was made of ice, but it couldn't be, could it? He listened around for any noise in the palace. Somehow, though there were no windows or cracks that he could visibly see, he could hear wind blowing throughout the corridors.

"Luke!" he called out, his voice echoing more and more; it seemed as empty as his heart.

Nothing sounded back, and he continued on. Soon, he felt a warm breeze and went where it came from.

There was a faerie fire inside the room, fueling the small room with heat. His horse whinnied, and since the horse was only covered in a thick, wool blanket, he decided to just tie the horse up and leave it there to be warm until he got back Lukas. As soon as he tied the horse up, he pet its nose and walked out.

The wind seemed more fierce as he walked on.

"Lukas!" he called again, hoping to hear the soft call of his friend's "Mathias!".

Nothing again.

He sighed and kept walking, holding a hand out in front of him to shield away the wind. Then, a figure appeared in front of him, hooded and mysterious.

"State your name," the figure demanded.

Mathias stood for a second before replying, "Mathias Køhler of the Nordic region."

"State your purpose for entering the Castle of The Dragon."

"To slay the dragon and get my friend back," he said, hand nearing his sheath.

The figure must have seen his moves, and he took out his own sword, "I am sworn to protect the dragon and its servant. If you wish to go by, you must defeat me."

Mathias took out his sword and bowed his head slightly in respect before going into battle stance, "As you wish."

The stranger stepped to a melodic beat in his own mind, carefully timed and carefully planned. The clangs and clashes of the metal swords echoed off the walls as the battle wore on. Neither got a hit on each other. It was growing tiresome to both of them, no one getting to swing their sword against the other's flesh to win and continue their purpose.

Finally, a swipe hit Mathias's arm, and he hissed in pain. The hilt of the stranger's sword hit him between the shoulder and neck, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Give up," the stranger growled at him.

Mathias's hand covered his other arm to try to stop the blood; it wasn't too bad of a cut, but if he was left here, his wound would prove fatal. He felt defeat come as the other pointed his sword at his head, until his eyes flashed with a passion as he remembered exactly what to do.

His leg swept under the stranger's, and he fell to the ground. Mathias quickly kicked the sword away and stepped on the man's wrists, like his best friend did so long ago. He pointed his sword at the man's neck and pushed in slightly, making the other man cry out for mercy.

The man's silver, short hair fell around his face as his darker violet eyes went wide. It almost reminded him of Lukas. This man wasn't like anyone he had seen before, but the only people around this region for miles was Nordic. The silver hair made him stop in his tracks. Icelandic, maybe?

Suddenly, he retracted his sword and sheathed it, stepping off of the man. Sighing, he looked away and muttered, "Not worth it".

"What did you say?" the stranger asked, sitting up slightly.

Mathias's hands grazed through his hair and went down to his face with a groan, "I said you're not worth it."

"Lift your hands and repeat, please," the other asked.

Mathias furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "Why?"

The other growled at him lowly, "I can't read your lips if you do that."

He stood for a moment, shocked. Is that why this castle echoed so much? So that the man could feel the vibrations and feel people before they ever step foot in the castle? Was he deaf?

Mathias shook off the thought, "What is your name?"

"Emil. I'm sworn to protect the slave of the dragon until his demise, I- I can't fail at my job, or the dragon will kill us all. Please forgive me," the other looked down slightly in shame before looking back at Mathias.

"No hard feelings, Emil. You and I both have a purpose we are willing to do anything for," he reached out his hand for the other.

The other took his hand and pulled up before Mathias commanded:

"Take me to Lukas."


	6. Søtt, Søtt - Chapter Six

Emil nodded to him as they continued through the castle, searching for the room Lukas was in. A click sounded off, and Emil turned suddenly, obviously knowing to turn when he felt the vibration of the stone underneath him.

"This way," he said shortly, continuously turning many corners as clicks sounded off underneath his feet.

Mathias stumbled a few times as he followed him throughout the castle and almost fell over when he stopped. There was a door in front of them, and Emil looked at Mathias.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Mathias breathed, smile faltering on his face as the other turned the large handle to get into the other room.

His knees started buckling when the sweet sound of singing and feet tapping on the floor hit his ears. That couldn't possibly be Lukas.

The man inside's voice was soft and sweet, like caramel. It was so melodic, the way his feet tapped against the floor in rhythmic precision. If his knees didn't buckle every time he stopped to spin, it wouldn't be easy to tell this man was exhausted. His arms swayed as if pulled by puppeteers.

" _Søtt, søtt_

_Natt vokser til mørket_

_Skremte frykten vokser_

_Forsiktig, Forsiktig_

_M ånen begynner å avta nå_

_Jeg kan føle det g år tregt_

_Roper ut til alle som vil høre meg_

  _Jeg kan føle at du synger _ _lavt_ "

Mathias almost fell to the floor in awe. Lukas.

His hair, still platinum blonde, was a bit longer now, and it flowed around him as he danced. His eyes were closed, and his voice, though beautiful, sounded scratchy, as if he had been singing for days on end.  His body was slim; it seemed like he was healthy but had been working on more things than thinking of food. The only sounds in the room were the dragon behind him snoring lightly, his feet tapping on the floor, and his voice dancing around the room with him. Mathias noticed his own necklace, still around the other's neck, and he would have smiled, had he not been in shock.

"Quickly, we must destroy the dragon before the slave or the dragon notices," Emil breathed, voice barely even close to a whisper.

They both went over to the dragon, and Mathias looked it over. The scales all over it looked impenetrable. He had to find a weak spot before it wakes up; he only has one shot. If he hits it wrong, and it wakes up, it could mean the death of everyone.

Emil put a finger to his own lips and pointed to a small spot on its ribs where the scales were more scattered.

Mathias nodded to him, unsheathing his sword as quietly as he could and holding it right above the spot, aiming for the one place that could help him get Lukas back. The room grew quiet. Too quiet. Wait, wasn't-

"M-Mathias?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English lyrics to the song Norway was singing, I used Google Translate on the Norwegian, so feel free to correct me:  
> Sweetly, sweetly  
> Night grows to darkness  
> Frightened fears do grow  
> Gently, gently  
> Moon starts to wane now  
> I can feel it going slow  
> Crying out to all that will hear me  
> I can feel you singing low
> 
> Here's a link to how I imagine it sounds: http://tomasyri.tumblr.com/post/119233885132/
> 
> If anyone wants to sing this, please, please show me!! Along with if anyone wants to do any fan art of this; to be honest, if anyone did anything for this book like fanart or fansongs or whatever, I'll probably cry <3


	7. Don't Stop Singing - Chapter Seven

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze, as frozen as the ice castle around them. Emil stopped feeling vibrations from his singing and dancing. Mathias looked into Lukas's eyes for the first time in ten years, his sword almost falling as the mesmerizing violet resonated throughout his entire body. Lukas had stopped dancing, looking at him with shock.

The dragon started rumbling below the two men, and Mathias was brought back to Earth.

"Lukas, don't stop singing! I'll save you," Mathias said again, remembering what he said as Lukas was taken from him. "I promise."

Lukas mouthed the words "I promise" as he said them, snapping back as he continued his dance, giving out in a shaky voice another song that was faster paced.

Mathias tried as hard as he could to find the spot again, but the dragon had moved. Wait, the dragon had moved; it's not asleep anymore, oh no-

"Emil, go!" Mathias yelled at him with a sweep of his arm as the tail of the dragon swung near the man.

He ran out of the door, running until he could try to get out; if the dragon roared, the castle would break.

Mathias looked at the dragon again; the dragon was up on all fours now, ready to attack. The only thing that could have stopped it from attacking now was the rhythmic movements and singing from Lukas. Its castle was being threatened, and the dragon obviously was going to get rid of any threat.

The dragon raised both arms in the air, and Mathias slid across the floor when it stomped on the ground.

The creature raised its clawed arm to swipe at Mathias.

"Now, Mat!" Lukas cried, stopping his dancing.

Mathias thrust the sword into the dragon's heart, twisting it and pulling it out. The dragon cried out a giant roar, and both men were thrown back against the other side of the wall. Mathias slowly started to get up, looking at the scaled beast in front of them, laying on the floor, obviously defeated.

"L-Luke, let's go, co-come on," Mathias shook his way to kneeling, the motion causing immense amounts of pain.

He glanced across the room at the body laying on the other side. It was motionless.

Mathias fell back on his stomach, pulling himself forward. His entire body felt hurt, as if there were scratches all over. He made a guess that the creature shot small ice crystals at them both.

It took him about five minutes to cross the few feet between them.

"Come on, Norge, le-let's get out of here," he smiled down at the other, pushing lightly at the other's shoulder.

Lukas didn't respond to the touch, not moving at all.

"This- This is a horrible time to get a pr-prank on me, Norge. Come on," he chuckled sadly, pushing at him again.

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he smiled.

"Let's go ho-home, Luke, let's go home, co-come on, Luke, please, get up," Mathias's smile faltered, his entire body shaking as he shook the body in front of him.

The tears below him melted the ice on the floor, creating little divots in the floor. His hands gripped the Norwegian's shoulders as he saw blood drip from the other's mouth. This can't be happening.

"Luke," he slowly sobbed, brushing back the other's hair from his eyes, "Please."

Lukas's head rolled to the side.

Mathias pulled his body into a tight hug and let out a screech as loud and as pitiful as the dragon's.

"Emil! Emil, help!" he knew the other man couldn't hear him, but he didn't care. "Anyone, pl-please, help."

His tears made the other's hair wet, and he took the barrette from his pocket and placed it in his hair, tears coming out in a steady stream. His thumb swiped across the Norwegian's lip, getting off the blood that had seeped from his mouth. He couldn't stop his own body from shaking violently as he hugged him again.

Mathias started humming to him, brushing back his hair.

"Please, Luke....I promised I'd save you. Don- Don't make me a liar, please. Lukas...."


	8. Go Home - Chapter Eight

The tears didn't stop falling. Like a broken faucet, he kept bawling, his cries sounding throughout the castle.

He finally picked him up, bridal-style, his head lolling to the side as he shakily stepped in pain towards his horse. As soon as he found the horse, he looked at the other again. His side was wet and stained red, and Mathias cried out, falling on his knees slightly. He checked under the clothes he wore on his ribs. Nothing was there. He looked down at himself, the red on himself as well. Mathias felt nothing; his body was in shock.

"We'll g-get home soon, Norge, I pr- I promise," Mathias choked, putting him and himself on the horse with obvious discomfort.

He got the Norwegian's hands to lay around his stomach and have him lean on the other so that he wouldn't be hurt. They rode out, listening to the clicks echoing off the walls.

Emil was outside the castle, looking shocked to see them both there after feeling such a loud crumble to the castle, "You're- You're both okay!"

"Get us to the Nordic kingdom, now," Mathias's voice showed defiance even with his voice crackling under the pressure; his back was up straight no matter how much it hurt, to show how determined he was.

Emil nodded, quickly running to get his own horse, as white as the castle they escaped from, and he led them down a path Mathias hadn't seen before.

"This should take a day at most if we go fast," Emil called, his horse in a full gallop.

Mathias rode behind him, holding one hand against both of Lukas's on his stomach. It was at least helping try to stop the bleeding.

 

**~*~**

 

It took about the entire day to get back, the sky growing dark before they got to the castle.

"Thank you, Emil," Mathias said as he reared his horse next to Emil's.

"Any time. I have to go back to the castle to get the things that are hidden. Please, do be safe. I wish you luck," Emil nodded to him before going off back where they came from.

Mathias continued on into the castle, calling out for a medic. He got off the horse and tied it up, putting Lukas in his arms, bridal-style again. He heard a murmur underneath him and felt the body shift slightly.

"M-Mat?" a hoarse, almost silent voice sounded in his arms.

He stepped back slightly even though Lukas was in his arms, and his tears, once dried on his cheeks, now flowing flreely.

"Lukas! Luke, Luke, oh my Gods, you're okay. You're okay," he knelt down slowly, holding the other to him in a bone-crushing hug.

The other chuckled with his breath, "I'm okay."

"You're okay! You're okay, you're okay, you're-"

The other reached his hand through the other's grasp and put it on his lips to make him go quiet, smiling weakly. Mathias grinned at him through his tears, his whole body shaking as he saw he was okay.

"Mat?" he smiled, coughing heavily with blood splattering on Mathias's clothes; he didn't mind in the slightest if it meant that Lukas was okay.

He smiled, petting his hair back lightly, "Yeah, Luke?"

The other let out a shaky sigh, coming closer to get some kind of warmth.

"Let's go home."


	9. Something Different - Chapter Nine

Somehow a medic managed to get to them, getting Mathias to bring Lukas to the make-shift hospital to get them both a place to get help and rest.

Mathias had to get stitches on his stomach and had antibiotics given to him to help the small wounds heal.

Lukas had to drink many liquid drinks to help his vocal chords become easier to work with after what was probably around two weeks of no sleep and continuous singing.

It took them about a week to heal, Mathias healing more before Lukas. He sat by his side, holding his hand and sleeping by his side on the floor. It took about eight days until Lukas finally woke up, Mathias right by his side.

He let out a smile and sat up slightly, squeezing the others hand, "Hey, Mat, wake up."

Mathias crinkled up his face, and Lukas snickered at him, using his free arm to rub at his eyes. He gave out an indignant, "Huh?".

"Wake up, my knight," Lukas rolled his eyes.

Mathias looked up at him and grinned a sleepy smile, "G'mornin', my Queen. How 're ya feelin'?"

"Better," he answered, his voice still slightly scratchy, but if he kept his voice low, it wasn't as unbearable. "Why are you out of bed?"

"Want'd t' see ya," he said, standing up and yawning slightly.

Lukas patted the spot next to him on the bed, moving over slightly for him. Mathias sat down and pulled him close to him. They both stayed like that in comfortable silence, Lukas sighing in content.

"How hurt did you get?" the Norwegian asked, looking up at the other.

Mathias had his eyes closed, trying to relax as much as he could, "Just a cut on m' stomach, no big deal."

"Can I see?" he asked, reaching over to his shirt to pull it up.

The slice went from one side of his chest to another, stitches keeping them together as much as they could. It seemed more of a rip than a cut. The cut was healing, but not as good as Mathias would have wanted.

"Mat-"

"I promised to always protect you, Norge," he said, pulling his shirt down and putting his head on the other's.

Lukas sighed slightly, smile in his tone, "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"

"I can still call you my Queen, right?" the other chuckled.

Mathias got a slap on his arm and a chuckle from Lukas, "Nope. I'm your Lukas, not your Queen."

"My Lukas?" Mathias nuzzled into the other's hair.

Lukas slapped the other's leg, "Not what I meant."

"I at least get a kiss for being such a valiant knight, right?" Mathias nudged his head, sarcasm laced in his voice.

"You waited ten years before killing that dragon for me," Lukas leaned closer into him, chuckling. "Maybe you should wait another ten years til I give you your prize, huh?"

Mathias chuckled, hugging him tightly and nuzzling into his hair, "Not fair."

"Ten years, Mat. And you still haven't changed."  
  


**  
(Image by the amazing Vaetta on AO3 / DorkDenmark on Tumblr <3)**

  
"Have, too. Look at me," Mathias leaned backwards, a hand gesturing to him.

Lukas looked at him; he had obviously grown up into a handsome man. Lukas did, too, but his looks were more ethereal while Mathias's were more knightly.

"Y-Yeah," Lukas looked away from him, smiling slightly.

"You've changed, too, Luke," the other took his chin in his hand, smiling at him. "In a good way."

"Mat, I-"

"Mathias, what are you doing out of your bed? Oh, Lukas, you're awake," the medic came in the room.

Mathias stepped out of his bed and went back to his own, way too far away from Lukas's.

Things have changed, but Mathias would always be there for Lukas.


	10. My Queen - Chapter Ten

A few weeks had past, and both of the men were fully healed. Both sat on the slightly damp, forest floor, recalling their childhood and tales of how they were before they got separated. Mathias held him close, still not willing to be away from him until he knew that he was totally healthy and safe. His fingers ran their way through the other's hair as they watched a cardinal start its nest on a branch nearby.

"It's weird, you know," Lukas started. "How life moves on regardless of time. Keeps continuing on its long circle until you die, then starts again with the ground up."

Mathias chuckled lightly, "As philosophical as usual, Luke."

The other elbowed him in the stomach lightly, "Better philosophical than an idiot.""

"Hey, this idiot saved you," Mathias tightened his hold around the other for a second before relaxing.

"Took you long enough."

Mathias smirked, "Thought it was a slow play, ya know? How else am I to get my Queen?"

Lukas turned around and looked at him, pushing him over roughly, "I'm not your Queen; how long has it been, and you still won't realize this?"

The other smirked and pulled him down into a tight hug, making Lukas give out a loud "oof" in protest, along with a few "let me go"s and "you horrible horrible-"

"Remember the first time I asked you to be my Queen?"

Lukas furrowed his eyebrows at him, wondering why he had asked him that. It must have been twelve years or more since then; how could he remember such a small detail? Lukas shook his head lightly, hair laying on Mathias's face lightly. He took his hand from between them and pushed his hair behind his ear.

"I remember it. It's been so long, but yeah, I remember it, Norge," he started telling the story to him as if it was a bedtime story.

 

_Mathias, now a child, ran at full speed toward his friend, jumping into the other side of the bench outside. Lukas looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow at him._

_"Lukas, I'm bored!" the other whined, leaning his chubby, little kid hands on his chin._

_The smaller boy looked up at him lightly before going back down to his book, "I can see that, Mat."_

_"Tell me more words; entertain me, Luke!" Mathias bounced up and down, demanding his friend to continue their conversation._

_He didn't look up from the book, an encyclopedia, "What do you want to know today?"_

_"Et-her-i-al!" he horribly pronounced, slamming his hands down on the bench._

_"Ethereal?" the other looked up at him, head still in his book._

_He started turning the page at Mathias's nod, scanning the pages with his finger before tapping on the one he wanted._

_It took him a moment before looking him in the eye, "It basically means delicate and light, or perfect. Otherworldly, in a way._ "

_"So like a faerie or somethin'?" the other tilted his head._

_"Basically."_

_"So you're- uh, what was it again?" Mathias asked._

_"Ethereal."_

_"Ethereal. Yeah, you're ethereal!" Mathias exclaimed._

_Lukas pinched his nose, "Sure, whatever. Next?"_

_"Voyager!"_

_The other searched for it again, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he looked through the pages._

_"Um, someone who takes a long journey. So, it's like when those knights go on long adventures and battle monsters and stuff for us."_

_"That's so cool!! I want to be a voyager some day," Mathias smiled, looking up in thought._

_Lukas glared at him, "You're too reckless to go on an adventure. You'd hurt yourself for sure."_

_Mathias rolled his eyes at him, sticking his tongue out at him childishly._

_"One more, then leave me be."_

_The other contemplated this for a long while, humming to himself._

_"What's love?"_

_Lukas's finger stopped on his page before looking up at Mathias._

_"Mathias, love isn't something you can just describe."_

_"Try! I keep hearing these people say they love each other, and it makes no sense! Come on, Luke, please?" Mathias whined, bouncing in his seat._

_Lukas put both hands on his head and sighed._

_"Uh, love is- um....An affection towards someone. Wanting to be with them for a long time. Wanting to see them and talk to them every day. Love is feeling the want to make the other happy. Stuff like that."_

_Mathias tilted his head slightly, furrowing his eyebrows and looking down in thought._

_"So I love you, then?" Mathias asked._

_Lukas scoffed in embarrassment, hands on the table, and his face flushed deeply._

_"A-Absolutely not!"_

_"I want to see you every day, I want to be with you, I want to talk to you, I want to make you happy; isn't that love?" Mathias grew confused._

_"That's not what I-"_

_"If we love each other, then we have to get married, right?"_

_"M-Mathias! That's highly innappro-"_

_"Since I'm the more manly one, I'm totally your King, so you'll be my Queen, right?" Mathias said in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"Only girls a-are Queen, Mathias!" Lukas's face was a bright red, and he kept stumbling over his words._

_"You're totally my Queen! You'll rule with an icy fist, and we'll be the best rulers of all cause you can stay and be in charge while I go fight the bad guys for you! It'll be even cooler cause we love each other!"_

_"Mathias, stop!"_

_Mathias sat down from his standing position- apparently he had gotten so passionate about this that he managed to stand up- and he looked up at the other, confused, sad eyes looking back at Lukas. Lukas's voice had managed to crack, and his hands had managed to snake their way into his hair, pulling as hard as they could. He let his hands down and sighed._

_"J-Just, don't say things you don't mean, idiot. Session over; I'm leaving," Lukas closed his book and stood up._ "

 

"I knew nothing about love back then, did I?" Mathias laughed loudly, looking to the side.

Lukas had managed to get off of him and lay next to him, both looking up at the sky they looked at for so long. Lukas nodded, giving out a hum of agreement and a breath through his nose of laughter.

He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, smiling.

"Least I know what it is now, right, Norge?"

"Don't say things you don't mean, idiot," the other chuckled, taking a leafy branch next to him and hitting the other in the face with it.


	11. New Prince - Chapter Eleven

Mathias spit out leaves from his mouth, chuckling as he pushed the branch that Lukas was holding away from him.

"I'll say whatever I want, Luke!" he continued, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him on top of Mathias. "And I say I lo- mph!"

Lukas managed to shove more leaves in his mouth, sitting up on his lap and hitting the other on the forehead with his hand.

"Don't say things you don't mean, idiot."

Mathias pouted lightly and sat up with Lukas after spitting out even more leaves, "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to eat the entirety of this forest before we go back, aren't I?"

"If you continue being stupid, then yes," Lukas smirked, pushing him by the shoulders and standing up. He stretched a little, cracking his back before continuing, "Now come on, we have to get back so you can take more medicine."

The other groaned loudly and laid down on the ground in protest, "Can't we just stay here? It's nice out here."

"A beetle is about to crawl into your ear."

A scream louder than a girl in a stereotypical horror movie came out of Mathias's mouth as he jolted up, batting his face and body with his hands in attempt to get rid of said bug. Lukas covered his mouth to stop his laughter, grabbing Mathias's hand as soon as he calmed down, with a "not fair" from Mathias; he started towing Mathias along back to the castle.

"So, this is the all famous Lukas, huh?"

Mathias smiled as he wrapped his arm around his friend Berwald's shoulders, showing off Lukas for the first time. Lukas shuffled his feet a bit and looked towards the ground, uncharacteristically shy under this best friend's glare stare. Berwald had heard so much about Lukas; what if he didn't meet his expectations?

"Beautiful."

Lukas's eyes widened as he looked up at Berwald. The Dane laughed loudly and slapped the Swede's back hard enough to make a loud smacking noise, this notion not seeming to even make the taller flinch.

Mathias walked around Ber, coming up close to Lukas and putting an arm around him instead, "Well, you better stay away, cause this is my Queen-"

"Don't call me that."

"-And I have no intentions on loosing him, even to you, Ber!"

He blushed slightly, pushing up the simple glasses he had on his face and coughing, "I just mean that he's aesthetically pleasin', Mat. I 'ave no intentions 'f stealing yer boyfriend."

"I'm not his boyfriend."

"Course not, Swe," Mathias chuckled, again ignoring Lukas's remarks and hugging him closer.

Berwald looked over at Lukas and nodded at him to get his acknowledgement, "He calls me Sweden 'cause 'f my Swedish decent. Don' worry; I already know 'bout you bein' Norge."

Lukas groaned loudly, throwing his head back, "Did you _ever_ grow up, Mat?" He slapped Mathias's chest lightly in feign anger.

"Of course! I'll have you know-"

"Berwald! Mathias!" a voice yelled from the end of the hallway, footsteps resounding throughout the corridor.

All three men jumped in surprise as a servant came up to them, panting and leaning their hands on their knees. Berwald's face grew stoic again, and his voice grew cold and stern, "What's wrong?"

"It's- New prince! You guys! The new prince has been chosen!!" the servant smiled wide, still breathing heavy. Mathias and Berwald looked at each other and smiled as the servant continued on, "Mathias has been chosen to christen him into princehood, and Berwald, you've been assigned to protect him!"

Berwald's eyes narrowed slightly, and his eyebrows furrowed as he started, "My profession is 'pposed t' be an officer o' the law, not a personal knight."

The servant's smile faltered, and they continued, "U-Uh, it's not- not my decision! Please go see the prince at least before you make a decision!" Then, with that the servant ran off to continue telling others.

Lukas sighed softly and took Mathias's arm off of him, and he looked up at Mathias, "You gave up your prince status?"

Mathias chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah, Luke. I had to to go get ya."

His hand slapped Mathias's chest forcefully, "Idiot."

"Well, come on, Ber. He's probably this big ol' brute, and you probably won't even need to guard him!"

  
"Ah, Mathias, Berwald, you're here," one of the Nordic kings stood up and turnt to them. "And Lukas, too. Hello."

"Hello," they all greeted.

Their eyes all moved to the spot where the other kings were turnt to. A figure, most likely the new king. It turned around, and-

It's a small boy, smaller than Lukas, but the same age. His hair was soft and light blonde, falling around his hair; he almost had a feminine look to him, but it was quite evident that he was indeed a male figure. He turnt around and faced the others, chocolate brown eyes widening in surprise. He seemed quaint and cute, not fit to be a ruler at all. His ethnicity seemed almost Finnish in quality.

The small prince waved his hand at them, smiling wide. They all walked up to him as the kings walked away, finished with their conversation. Mathias smiled wide and held out his hand for him.

"Hey there!! I'm Mathias, Mathias Køhler! You seem to be my replacement, huh?" he shook the other's hand hard, but the man didn't seem to mind. He gestured to the others and said, "This is Lukas, and this will be your guard, Berwald! I'm sure you'll need one; you're so small!"

"Mathias, don't be rude," Lukas scolded, glaring at Mat.

The new prince chuckled, holding a hand loosely to his mouth, "Oh, it's alright! I'm quite capable of handling myself! Hello, Mathias, Lukas." He turned to Berwald and smiled softly, "A-And Berwald, is it?"

Berwald took a moment before responding, his body still stiff, "Berwald. Yes. Ah I mean, that's my name, yes."

"Well, everyone, my name is Tino!" he smiled to everyone, waving his hand a little.

"Tino..." Berwald repeated softly, a blush evident on his face.

"I'm skilled in arrows; my eyesight is so good that they say I could spot a bird migrating its way from the ocean five miles away!" he chuckled lightly. "Th-That's just an exaggeration, though."

"Ah, that sounds so amazing, doesn't it, Ber?" Mathias elbowed him in the gut lightly.

Berwald barely paid attention as he watched Tino, "Y-Yeah. Amazin'."

Tino blushed lightly, continuing, "I'm sure I'm not that good."

"You're definitely good enough if they chose you to be a prince of the Nordic Kingdom," Lukas said, placing a hand on Tino's shoulder.

"Definitely," Berwald repeated lowly, attemping to make his face into a sincere smile.

Mathias laughed loudly, slapping Berwald on the back and making him push forward a little. He whispered in his ear, "I guess I won't have to worry 'bout you stealin' my Norge, will I?"

Berwald's blush spread more across his face as he stuttered, but Tino seemed completely unaware, still a little taken aback by the threatening stance and expression that Berwald always held.

"I think that Luke and I should get goin' now, eh, Norge?" Mathias smirked, pushing Lukas out of the room by the back while he weakly protested.

As soon as they were out of the room, Mathias smiled at Lukas and held his hands, "Did you see that? Did you see that?"

"See what?" Lukas's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and irritation as he looked back up at him.

"Ber's totally fallin' for the new prince! How could you not see it?" Mathias smiled and bounced lightly up and down.

Lukas sighed, smiling and pulling the other along by the hands that were holding his own, "Come on, Mat. Let's just head over to the medic and get you your medicine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG- Feel free to yell at me at tomasyri.tumblr.com,,,  
> P.S. this isn't turning into a SuFin story; I just wanted to add it in heheh!


End file.
